


Warmth

by Macncheese22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eren x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Nudity, eren isn't nasty and smelly, simp eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macncheese22/pseuds/Macncheese22
Summary: A oneshot in which Eren is falling hard for his nurse and wants her to help him bathe.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/OC
Kudos: 6





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So I may make this multiple chapters. idk yet but hopefully y'all like this first chapter.

Eren inhaled sharply as the nurse turned on the water for his bath. What the hell was he thinking, asking her to help him bathe? He’d had no trouble bathing before (though he hardly cared to do so), and now he wanted this? It was too late to back out now and Nurse Irina was far too kind to refuse to help any of her patients. So here he was, facing her as she approached the corner of the room he was sitting in.

She smiled politely at him as the tub filled. “Ah, um, Mr. Kruger. Do you-do you need help undressing? I’d hate for the water to get cold.” She tried to hide the flush on her face as she mentioned undressing him, but Eren caught it quickly. His cock twitched at the very idea of her slowly removing his clothes, trying to hide a blush as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her pretty hands moving towards his zipper… _Damn it_ , Eren shook his head to chase the thoughts away. His nurse stepped back into the bathroom, taking him clearing his head as refusal. He watched as she folded a towel gently, moving between checking the water and organizing the bathroom for easy access. Eren undressed, trying not to imagine she was doing the same and that she would join him. He exhaled quietly as he removed his pants and underwear, not wanting to embarrass himself by being hard. Grabbing his crutch, he made his way towards the bathroom.

“Oh! Mr. Kruger, I could’ve helped, you don’t need to--,”

“It’s fine.” Eren muttered. _Please stop looking at me_ , he silently pleaded. He honestly didn’t know how long he could keep himself down if she kept blushing like that.

He stepped into the warm water, sighing as it washed over him. As he sat in the tub, Irina rolled up her sleeves, a faint blush still on her face. He wondered for a moment why she was flustered; according to her own words, this wasn’t the first time she’d bathed patients. _Maybe… it was him who made her nervous?_ They did spend a good deal of time together and she seemed to enjoy his presence, however much he remained quiet. Irina approached the tub, kneeling behind it.

“Mr. Kruger, if you don’t mind, I’ll wash your hair while you soap up. Is that alright with you?” Eren nearly groaned at the idea of her hands in his hair. “Yes, that’s fine.” She handed him the bar of soap and a towel and, using the stool beside the tub as a seat, sat behind him. She took a dish and dipped it in the bath water and poured it through his hair. There was pause as she poured shampoo onto her hands. She began to massage the liquid through his hair, caressing his scalp as she did. The slight pressure ripped a moan from Eren, immediately making her pause.

“Um Mr Kruger, are you alright?”

Eren took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m fine. The touch just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Ah, ok. Just tell me if I hurt you.” She placed her hands back in his hair, massaging his scalp with the shampoo. He closed his eyes as she did, trying his hardest to refrain from moaning. He could feel his cock hardening, but tried to ignore it, focusing on the pleasure of having his hair washed so thoroughly. It seemed like forever had passed when Irina finished, rinsing the shampoo out with water.

She stood, smiling. “Mr. Kruger, you haven’t used the soap at all, have y--,” Her smile faltered as her eyes lowered. Eren flushed, realizing he was hard, his head just barely peeking above the water.

“Nurse Irina, I-I’m sorry. I’ll finish bathing alone, you don’t have to stay.” _Damn it. Wait, why was she looking like that?_ She kneeled beside the tub again, drinking in his toned body. Eren felt his cock throb at the attention.

“Hmm, well I did say I would help you. It would be unfair if I just left you like that.” Her eyes glistened with mischief as they met his, a fierce hazel color as her hand went beneath the water, earning another moan from Eren as she grabbed his length. He gripped the side of the tub as she began moving her hand up and down, the unsurety of her movements becoming more confident as Eren threw his head back.

“Fuuuck,” he hissed, closing his eyes as pleasure coursed through him like flames. He’d gotten himself off before, but this was different; he’d even pictured Nurse Irina stroking his cock, but he hadn’t expected it to feel this amazing. He thrust up into her hand, the water sloshing as he met her pace. Each stroke had him moaning, his balls tensing up and threatening to spill his seed all over himself. Irina must’ve noticed the pre-cum leaking from his tip, moving her hand to grip it, twisting her hand around it.

“Ah! Hngh,” Eren groaned, biting his lip to stifle the sounds coming from him. Irina didn’t stop, pumping his cock and gently grazing her nails up and down his abs and chest. Her pace sped up as he throbbed even harder, breath coming out in pants, his balls filling with semen. His body flooded with warmth as he trembled, nearing the brink. He peeked his eyes open for a moment, only to see Irina drinking in his body, mouth slightly ajar and eyes hooded with lust. The sight alone was enough to finish him, his cock pulsating as it expelled hot, white ropes of cum onto his chest.

“Oh fuck, mmmmh,” He panted as Irina’s hand slowed, his hips weakly thrusting from the aftershock of his orgasm. Irina stood smiling, walking away from the tub to dry her hands on his towel. Eren desperately wanted to beg for more, to hop out of the bath and pull her skirts up, bury his face between her legs…

“Mr. Kruger, do you need help getting out?” She asked sweetly, as if she hadn’t just jerked him off.

“Yes please,” he said without a second thought. She grabbed his crutch and came back to the bathtub, stretching out a hand to help him up. It wasn’t the first time he’d held her hand, but now it felt different, a warmth flooding his chest as his much larger hand met hers. He stood and grabbed the crutch for balance, the water sliding off him. She helped him climb out and grabbed his towel and Eren found himself hoping she would dry him off herself. Instead, she took the towel and drew close to him, so close he could nearly hear the pounding of heart. She looked up at him, ignoring his half hard-on, taking his towel and wrapping it around his waist, never breaking his hard gaze. When she was done, her hand moved to Eren’s cheek, cupping it. He inhaled sharply, leaning down to meet her lips, expecting to taste her, but Irina stopped him, her thumb tracing his lips.

“Goodnight, Mr. Kruger.”


End file.
